A. Area of Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycles.
B. Prior Art
In the art of motorcycles, motorbikes and the like, users and riders thereof often prefer to employ a device known as a frame slider in lieu of a directional signal.
A typical location of a frame slider 10 upon a motorcycle 12 is shown in FIG. 1. Frame sliders which function in essentially the fashion of a directional signal have been known in the art as a turn or directional signal substitute. However, the instant invention is directed to an improvement of the conventional motorcycle frame slider to provide improved safety to the frame and faring (the decorative plastic housing of the cycle), as well as to provide a turn signal of enhanced visibility and aesthetics. Further, the present invention relates to a frame slider kit to facilitate attachment of the frame slider to the engine 14 of the cycle 12, this as is more fully set forth below.
Motorcycle frame sliders have been addressed in the prior art solely in terms of aesthetics, as may be noted in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 466,840 to Ortner. The instant invention, while providing a novel aesthetic, also furnishes important and inventive functions and structure.